Just Another Night
by cfsizz
Summary: some Weasley sandwich :


Hey everyone, this is my first weasley sandwich, and also my first story in this site! My English is not the best, so any gramatics or spelling correction you have to make, just leave a comment.

FIY, in the story, the twins are 16, so Ginny is 13. Its not so awful, hahaha

* * *

It was a night like any other for me and George. We were in our room, doing what we normally did: blow jobs.

- Fred, do you hear that? – said George, taking the attention from my cock.

- No, just keep going…

George stood up and went to the door. I quickly put my pants back.

-What are you doing? – said Ginny, confused.

George looked at me with an "I have a plan" face, and I quickly understood what he meant.

- Come here Ginny, we have something to show you…

- Yeah Ginny, now you shall learn something new…

Ginny was a little freaked out. We have never really let anybody enter in our room before.

- W-what is that?- said she, pointing at a dildo, probably already figuring out what was about to happen.

- Now Ginny, why were you spying on us?

- I wasn't, I was just…

- Don't lie, Ginny!- we said together.

- But I was just…Please…

- Fred, you know what I'm thinking?

- Oh, George, I think I know exactly what you are thinking…

- What? Uh, don't… Please! I beg you! – Now I was sure Ginny knew what was going on.

- Oh Ginny, it will be good!

- Get ready for the time of your life!

- Time to have fun like the big boys do.

George laid Ginny down without making any bigger efforts. She wasn't fighting against us, maybe because she knew it wouldn't change anything.

- Just relax…

- And do what we say!

Her eyes popped out when we started undressing.

- Your turn, sister! – we said together.

She curled up on the floor and started taking her pants off.

- Go easy on me, will you?

- Sure!- and we both started laughing.

- Wait a second…- I said. I went to the door, and I saw Ron. And I forgot I was naked.- Georgiiiie!

- What?

- Well, it seems that Ronyckins wants to play with us too…

- Just before we started… Great timing, Brother!

We pulled Ron to our room.

- Go on Ron, we don't have all night.

- Just take it off!

Ron took his clothes off and looked at Ginny. Actually, Ron had already participated once in one of our late night celebrations. I've forgotten how good it was.

- Start it, Ron. You know how it works…

- Are you going to include her in the package? That's cruel!

- Everything has to be tested!

- It'll be better than you imagine, Ronyckins…

Ron started wanking himself, and Ginny was a little too scared. I sat next to her and hugged her.

- Don't you worry.- And then she started kissing me. Hard. I didn't know Ginny was like that. And I started to get hard.

She jumped over me, rubbing her still small boobies on my chest. I never realised how pretty she was.

When she stopped kissing me to reach for air, I saw George using the dildo on Ron. But I didn't care, I wanted to keep trying Ginny. It was a little box of surprises.

She started kissing me again, and I went in. We were doing it. Ginny's moans were making me happy and nervous. But at that time I couldn't differ one emotion from the other.

George and Ron stopped what they were doing, and joined us. It was a bit weird, but it surely was good.

Like in a sandwich, we were in layers, connected. Ron underneath everyone, then Ginny, then me, and George in the end.

I don't know exactly how many hours went on, but it felt like It wasn't enough.

- So Ginny, still scared?

- I'm ashamed to say I liked it. And I better be going to my room. – Indeed, her face was turning red.

- And Ronyckins, not a word about this for anyone, or you know what will happen.

- O-okay. I'll just be going now, I…

- Go Ron. But you know how you liked this!- We started laughing, and Ron went away running.

- Well, Georgie, I guess there's only one thing left to do…

George bent over between my legs, and finished what he started.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but, well, I hope you guys liked it! It's my first story, don't be mean!

I Couldn't resist saying that it was like a sandwich, sorry! Hahahahha

Leave a comment saying what you think!


End file.
